theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
New Mexico
-Oldest of the Three "Mexican Siblings" (New Mexico, Texas, Arizona) -Founded around 1598 at La Villa de San Gabriel (his first capital) as the Spanish province Santa Fe de Nuevo Mexico. -When Pueblo revolted against the Spaniards, New Mexico was temporarily displaced from his home and he had to crash at Chihuahua's house for about 12 years. When his place was reconquered by Spain, he returned home. (This is a little odd. Kind of goes against some other semi rules I've had about settlements being abandoned... Not sure if I can justify why I'm making an acception for him. I guess I just like his story better this way.) -Likes science, but isn't particularly interested in Aliens even though they seem to gravitate towards him. -Thinks Texas is annoying and usually believes Texas deserves any abuses he suffers at the hands of others. -Doesn't hold a grudge against Mexico. Actually, he didn't want to leave Mexico at all and got dragged into the whole affair by Texas. -Loves spicey food. Not too into sweet things. -Virtually the opposite of Texas in every way personality wise, but their culture is very, very similar. -Has quite a few Indian Nations with houses in his neighborhood (within his state). Apache, Pueblo and Navajo live with him. (Although Navajo likes staying at Arizona's place more.) -New Mexico was largely isolated from Mexico and other Spanish speakers, so his Spanish dialect is very distinct and has some archaic vocabulary that's no longer used by others. -While Texas was a Republic he claimed New Mexico (much to New Mexico's irritation) but never actually had control of New Mexico. The only time he tried to invade his sibling (as a Republic) was the failed Texas Santa Fe Expidition in 1841. Even after they were annexed into the US, Texas continued to claim him (much to New Mexico's even greater irritation) but eventually their borders were settled in the Compromise of 1850. -In the Civil War, Texas invaded him again. (More info later!) -So... In short, New Mexico and Texas tend to fight. Usually because Texas has this naive belief that he's helping New Mexico ("liberating" him from Mexico and, later, from the Union) when he's really just causing his older brother trouble. Texas never seems to realize this which causes New Mexico even greater frustration. There's no sense in holding a grudge because Texas won't realize it nor acknowledge any wrong doing. -During the Mexican-American war, America and the states expected New Mexico to put up a big fight, but when they entered his capital there was no army or resistance. It turned out that New Mexico's governor had run away and basically left him alone to the Americans. By August 18, 1846, New Mexico was declared under America's authority. That was basically all New Mexico did during that war although there were still a few battles fought on his land. (More research later) -New Mexico did revolt against the American government during 1847. This had disasterous consequences for at least two of his villages which were razed to the ground. (more research on it later) -Has two federal research laboratories: Los Alamos National Laboratory and Sandia National Laboratories. He was primarily in charge of designing and assembling the atomic bombs during WWII. The Trinity site where they first tested and atomic bomb is within his borders, too. Category:United States